Dark Paths
by T.S. Imagine
Summary: In his sickened state, Orochimaru sends Kabuto to capture Sasuke Uchiha and complete a series of experiments to mold his body into the perfect vessel. But little to their knowledge, Tsunade's agents are willing to fight to the death to save one of their own. As well as restore peace and tranquility to Japan. Unbeknownst to everyone, an even bigger threat is looming.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been awhile since I have published anything and lately I've been toying around with the idea of an Alternate Unviverse fic starring a Original Character. I hope everyone likes the fic and please leave a review:) Enjoy and thanks for reading:)**

**Summary:**

**In his sickened state, Orochimaru sends Kabuto to capture Sasuke Uchiha and complete a series of experiments to mold his body into the perfect vessel. But little to their knowledge, Tsunade's agents are willing to fight to the death to save one of their own. As well as restore peace and tranquility to Japan. Unbeknownst to everyone, an even bigger threat is looming. **

* * *

The cool, blunt tip of a gun was pressed uncomfortably to the back of my head as I stood frozen in the middle of a large musty warehouse. My heart thudded painfully against my chest; I slowly took a deep breath. Inhaling several dust particles as I did so. What had happened to me? How could I have let my _guard_ down?

"Tsk. You've let yourself go." A smooth voice whispered from directly behind me.

"Whatever; Kabuto" I hissed though clinched teeth. I span around quickly and kicked the gun from his hands. Sending it scraping across the concrete ground.

Kabuto reacted fast as lightning, as he sent a flurry of powerful punches and kicks toward my face. I barely dodged most of his attacks; he sent a devastating punch to my stomach, knocking the air from my lungs in a sharp gasp. I doubled over in pain, only to meet a punch to the face.

I fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. Kabuto chucked and rocketed his foot into my face. My head jerked to the side and the metallic taste of blood rushed into my mouth.

Another kick exploded against my ribs creating a loud cracking sound, much like that of a tree branch snapping. I cried out in pain and a stream of scarlet escaped my lips.

"How did you expect to protect Sasuke when you're this weak?" Kabuto asked tauntingly as he chuckled.

I said nothing as my eyes wandered across the room, where my partner laid on the floor. His raven hair hung over his closed eyes. My gaze drifted up his body. Every cut, bruise, blood stain that covered him was my fault. Tears faded my vision as I dove deeper into my thoughts. I looked up to see that he had walked over to Sasuke.

"If Orochimaru is this desperate for a new host, take me. Just leave Sasuke out of this." I stated, hating how my voice quivered.

Kabuto laughed loudly. A high pitched laugh that sent unwanted chills down my spine. He reached into the pocket of his dark colored trousers, removing a syringe filled with orange liquid.

Kabuto lifted Sasuke by the hair. His body was limp, but my let out a barely audible whimper of pain.

"Let him go!" I growled. My body seemed to react on it's own as I jumped up, but was quickly held back by two pairs of hands.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a tall, muscular man with fierce brown eyes and hair. To my right stood a shorter blond woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite her innocent features, the look in her eyes left me uneasy.

Sudden movement from Kabuto drew my attention back to him as he stabbed the syringe into Sasuke's neck. Adrenaline started pumping it way though my veins. I wasn't sure what exactly Kabuto had just injected into him, but I was positive it shouldn't be there.

"Let him go bitch!" I yelled as I struggled uselessly against his henchmen. My ribs were burning. I was sure one or two of them were broken to say the least. This put me at an even bigger disadvantage.

Kabuto smiled, bearing all his teeth. With a crazed look in his dark colored eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha is now property of Lord Orochimaru and there is nothing you or the rest of your society can do to change it!" he said

Just then I felt a heavy hit to the back of my head, sending waves of excruciating pain through my skull. I felt the impact of the concrete ground beneath me as I fell, unable to hold myself up.

I watched Kabuto and his henchmen start to leave, dragging Sasuke's limp body along with them. Seeing this though half closed eyes; made something inside of me snap. In that moment, as I was floating in and out of consciousness, I swore that I Asami Takahashi was going to save Sasuke Uchiha. No matter what stood in my way.

* * *

**Thats the end for now! Don't forget to review :D Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! I'm back to writing which makes me extremely happy considering I was the victim of terrible writer's block. I'm so happy it's finally over and I can update all of my stories :) **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks again for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to golden rays of sunlight creeping from behind the dingy blinds from across the room. I blinked several times to clear my blurry vision. A shuffling sound drew my attention across the room to see a familiar full figured woman stacking white sheets on a small wooden stand.

"H-Hinata?" I asked my voice sounding hoarse.

The blue-black haired woman spun around and gave me an assuring smile.

"Asami, you're up. How are you feeling?" she asked in her usual soft voice.

"Okay." I responded slowly as I studied the bandage tightly wrapped around my torso. My head throbbed as I looked around the room taking in my surroundings. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're back at the Agency in the infirmary." Hinata replied a worried look in her italic eyes.

"Sasuke is back, right?" I questioned meeting her gaze.

She chewed the inside of her lip, looking as if she rather do anything than answer my question. Already guessing her answer I started to step out of the bed. Shivering lightly as my feet touched the cold linoleum floor.

"Asami, you aren't supposed to be moving. Lady Tsunade ordered you to be put on bed rest." Hinata claimed her face paler than usual.

"Screw that!" I snapped "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Hinata said softly her gaze shifting toward the floor.

I couldn't help the agitated growl that escaped my lips. How the heck was I supposed to save my partner in this state? Why was I so weak? I scratched the side of my head and stood up.

I would have toppled onto the floor if Hinata's gentle hands hadn't caught me.

"I know Sasuke has been your friend since childhood, but you can't go after him right now. Not in this condition."

I looked toward the door to meet the harden gaze of the leader of the Agency, also known as Lady Tsunade. Her waist length blonde hair was pulled back into two loose ponytails. I sighed and gave in, ultimately sitting back onto the bed.

"Okay." I muttered not meeting her eyes.

Just then a certain pink haired agent busted though the door, her usually milk colored skin a furious scarlet.

"You let Sasuke get captured?" she yelled.

My face flushed and adrenaline started pumping it's was though my veins. "I didn't _let_ him get captured! I tried to save him! He went to fight Kabuto by himself; I thought he could handle it so I followed him a little later by then, he was already unconscious."

Sakura scoffed her emerald green eyes narrowing into a nasty glare. "You could have done something, anything, to save Sasuke."

Her voice cracked slightly as the words tumbled from her mouth. Sakura's once harden face softened slightly as tears flooded her eyes.

Instantly I felt a pang of guilt. This all seemed to be my fought Maybe I should have followed him sooner. Maybe I should have forbid him to go after Kabuto alone in the first place.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to everyone.

"It isn't your fault." Tsunade reassured. "It was his decision to challenge Kabuto; this is the result of _his_ choice. All we can do now is work to retrieve him."

I gave a small nod, trying hard to ignore the death glare Sakura was sending me from across the room. I knew she was going to tear me a new one as soon as Tsunade was out of earshot.

I guess Tsunade noticed the tension because the next thing out of her mouth was;

"The two of you will be working together on this mission."

My jaw hit the floor and Hinata gave a confused look from behind Tsunade but stayed silent.

"What?" Sakura asked with a scowl.

"You heard me." Tsunade responded bluntly

* * *

**That's the end of chapter two of "Dark Paths"! Now stay tuned for the next update and PLEASE REVIEW or I will cry a puddle.**


End file.
